ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Frosty the Snowman's Christmas with Karen
Frosty the Snowman's Christmas with Karen is a fanmade 30 minute Christmas special based on the 1969 Rankin/Bass special Frosty the Snowman. The special is written by Copy-Ability-Studios as a midquel set between the events of the original Frosty the Snowman special and its 1978 sequel Frosty's Winter Wonderland. Synopsis Act 1 The special recreates the credits scene from the original Frosty the Snowman, with the titular Frosty shouting from Santa sleigh: "I'll be back on Christmas Day!". Christmas finally comes, and Frosty is able to show up as he promised, and he even brought along Christmas gifts for his friends, although they're just snowballs wrapped in gift paper (Frosty believes it makes them even more special than regular snowballs). The children ask if Frosty has a gift for his most special friend, Karen, though Frosty admits he had forgotten to get her something. Fortunately, they all chip in and make Karen a special gift: a scrapbook chronicling all of Frosty and Karen's moments together. Frosty heads off to Karen's house, promising he will return, and upon arrival he notices Karen is very upset. Frosty asks Karen how her Christmas is so far, though she explains that her family hasn't the time to actually celebrate Christmas. Frosty asks why, and Karen tearfully explains they're moving to the big city, meaning she can't see Frosty anymore. Frosty is heartbroken and asks if there is anything he can do, but Karen isn't too sad to think of anything. Just then Karen is called back inside. Frosty is left to ponder if he can actually make Karen feel better. Frosty turns to his very first friend, a boy named Theodore Tinkerton, for some advice. Theodore explains that his father, Professor Hinkle the magician, can whip up a magic spell that can freeze time so Karen can be with Frosty for as long as he wants. On the way to Professor Hinkle's magic shop, the two reminisce about the past; Theodore remembers he got his father's old magic silk hat for his birthday and promised he would wear it every day, despite not believing in magic deep down. When he was asked to run an errand, Theodore brought along the hat with him and out of boredom decided to build a snowman and put the mahic silk hat on top, bringing Frosty to life for the very first time. Theodore tried explaining it to his father, who insists it is "Utter nonsense! The boy should know better! Magic? Talking snowmen? It's as foolish as foolish can be!". The two finally arrive at the magic shop, and Frosty is surprised to see Professor Hinkle has indeed written "I am very sorry for what I did to Frosty" a hundred zillion times, like he had promised Santa Claus. Act 3 In the final scene, Karen's family drive Frosty to the North Pole to drop him off. Before Karen leaves, she decides to give Frosty that special gift she promised him earlier: her yellow-orange striped scarf. Frosty is shocked as it is her most prized possession, but Karen explains that she needs to remind Frosty of the good times they shared and what better way to do that than with her scarf. Cast * Bill Fagerbakke as Frosty the Snowman * Ashley Johnson as Karen * Theodore Tinkerton * Hinkle Tinkerton Trivia * This special is meant to serve as an in-universe explanation as to why Karen did not appear in Frosty's Winter Wonderland and how Frosty gained a scarf in said special. * This special is Bill Fagerbakke's second time portraying the titular Frosty the Snowman, after previously portraying him in the direct to DVD special The Legend of Frosty the Snowman. * Theodore would later grow up to be Mr. Tinkerton in The Legend of Frosty the Snowman. * Karen has been redesigned with a yellow-orange scarf, the exact same scarf that Frosty would later wear in Frosty's Winter Wonderland and Rudolph and Frosty's Christmas in July. This would mean that Frosty's yellow-orange scarf was actually Karen's old scarf the whole time. * The special reveals that Frosty's magic hat was given to Theodore as a birthday present from Professor Hinkle, and that it used to belong to Professor Hinkle prior to passing it down to Theodore. * It is revealed that Karen no longer wears her pure white scarf from the original Frosty special, but is currently saving it for a special occasion. * This speical features re-created flashback scenes from the original Frosty the Snowman special as well as The Legend of Frosty the Snowman, those being the ending sequence from the former special and the scenes with Theodore (aka young Mr. Tinkerton) from the latter special. Gallery Category:Christmas Specials